Green Eyes
by AllyIsSpecial
Summary: Roxas meets Axel at the local under 18's night club and he keeps seeing him where ever he goes. Bad summary. R&R?


**'Kay, i wrote this in December for my mate Nicola for her birthday.**

**Have fun dearies!**

* * *

Green Eyes

I hate maths. A lot. Especially exams. I'm in one right now actually. Bored because I am not allowed to doodle on the paper. The hall is still full of the sounds of students breathing, writing and the occasional mini-scream and thumps as someone hits their head off the desk in despair. I have finished my exam. And checked it, and re-checked, and checked my re-check, I could continue. Not trying to sound modest or anything here but I'm quite good at maths. Hate it all the same though.

In my current state of boredom I glance around the exam hall and my gaze stops on a shock of fire red hair. The same hair belongs to Green Eyes. I only know him as this as we never met for long enough for me to find out his name. As I sit, bored, staring at the back of Green Eyes head he turns around, and winks. At me. Oh god I think my hearts about to stop. He looked at me...and winked!

I met Green Eyes during 'The Incident' about 7 weeks ago. ' 'The Incident'?' ' I hear you ask.

_It was a night out with my best friend Sora. I had told him during the week that I was gay and he practically suffocated me with his hug. He swiftly announced for me not to make any plans for the next weekend, for he was taking me to Deja Vu, the local under 18's bar. Did I mention that it's a gay bar? _

_Saturday arrived and Sora with it, 3 hours before we were supposed to meet. His explanation was that I had no sense of fashion at all. I was rather offended by this seeing as I have been considered fine the whole of my life. Sora's reply was simply to laugh at me._

_I hate Sora, almost as much as maths. His idea of a decent outfit for tonight was skin tight black jeans, tank top and a pair of his red converse. He tried (and failed) to get me to wear lip-gloss, but he did succeed in getting me to wear a very small amount of eye-liner._

_Waiting outside the club for Sora's boyfriend Riku I was 'checked out' , as Sora put it, by about 5, maybe 6 guys. Upon the arrival of Riku, we entered the club and made our way through the crowds to the bar (it didn't sell alcohol being an under 18's club) and ordered some coke. For the moment I was content to sit and watch the dance floor full of hot, sweaty, gay teens. That was until Riku dragged me into the middle of it all. _

_Dancing a bit awkwardly on my own in the middle if a large crowd, I glared at Sora and Riku for semi-abandoning me. They were still right next to me, but were so involved in grinding each other that they would not have noticed if I was to be abducted. _

_Suddenly I felt someone directly behind me, dancing with me and occasional pressing them self into my back. I turned around to find my self lost in the most beautiful pair of eyes I have ever seen. Green Eyes. I find myself being pulled towards Green Eyes and he folded long arms around my waist and continued to dance. I glanced quickly at the rest of him, he was tall; about a head more then me, bright red hair that stuck up backwards and he was simply dressed in black jeans. Nothing more. I lifted my arm up and placed them around his neck, gaining a warm smile from Green Eyes._

_We danced for most of the night like that. Though we never spoke once, I found myself extremely attracted to Green Eyes. When Sora and Riku found us, we were only inches apart, so close to sharing a kiss, I was dragged away by the arm, only being able to get one final look into those eyes..._

Welcome back to reality. Shame really, I was hoping my imagination would take that further. So here we are again in the hall of examinations, with me still staring at the back of Green Eyes head. Then he turns around again, and grins at me, pointing with his head to the doors of the hall. I nod, showing him I understand, and slowly gather up my papers to out them at the front and finally leave this hall.

I rise from my chair, the sound of it scraping across the floor unnaturally loud. As I make my way down the isle, Green Eyes stands when I am parallel to him and walks beside me to the front. Placing our papers on the desk we both exit from different doors. I walk over to the reception and lean against the wall, awaiting Sora and Riku who had still to finish their exams.

Green Eyes stands next to me. Staring at me. I blush and look down at my feet. He laughs lightly and rests his arm on my shoulder.

"Well hello Blondie, long time no see."

"'S'cuse me?"

"You never told me you name back at the bar, mines is Axel by the way."

Finally I had a name for Green Eyes!

"I..I'm Roxas..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Rox-as eh?" He stretched my name out making it sound weird.

At that moment the doors to the hall opened and the blond from my music class walked out. Demyx, I think. Green Eyes, I mean...Axel, handed me a small red card and walked away, waving back at me.

"See you around Rox-as!"

I glanced down at the card.

Axel McKenna

07814135387

Text me!

I smiled and placed the card in my back pocket. Suddenly I was 'glomped' by a now hyperactive Sora.

"Oh my god! Roxas! How did you finish so quick? Was it easy for you? Or hard? I found it kinda hard! Why did that red-head leave at the same time as you? Do you know him? Did he talk to you? What did he say? Why are you smiling Rox, you never smile..."

I merely looked at Sora and sighed, He had just said all that in one breath. How ever did Riku cope?

I sat on my bed holding Axel's card in my hand. Wondering if it was to early to text him. It was almost 8pm, about 4 hours since the exam and since he gave me his card, talked to me. I decided to send him one, just so he had my number, and didn't think I had forgotten about him.

'Hey Axel, it's Roxas. Just thought I would say hi!'

The reply came after about a minute.

'Hey Rox-as. Hey! How are you doing since the exam?'

'I'm okay, just a quick question though.'

'Shoot.'

'Why did you wink at me?'

'Lol, you want to know why I winked? Ever since we met in Deja Vu, I haven't stopped thinking about you Blondie.'

'Really? I thought about you a lot since then too...'

'Great! You want to go again this weekend? Friday night maybe?'

'OMG! Yay!'

'So its a date then!'

'Sure, I'll call you tomorrow. Got to go for dinner now.'

'Rox-as! Talk to you later! xxx'

It was all sorted out. Axel came by at about 7pm on Friday night and took me back to his house so I could drop off my things for staying at his house. Then we had some dinner that his brother Reno had made and then we went to Deja Vu.

"You got any favourite songs. Rox-as?"

"Um..I like most things. Why?"

"You know Demyx dontcha?"

"Yea, he's in my music class."

"Good. He is the DJ here tonight."

"Wow! I never knew Demyx could DJ!"

"Yeah? He really good at it. I have another friend who is working here tonight as well."

"Who's that then?"

"Zexion, he is the barman on Friday nights."

Roxas made a confused face and shivered a bit, they were still standing outside.

"C'mon Rox-as, let me introduce you to Sexy Zexy!"

Axel grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the club which was already full of teens dancing and hanging out. Axel and I moved over the dance floor to the bar where I saw a guy I had only seen a couple of times around school. This must be Zexion. The teen had silver/lilac hair which went over one of his eyes, which when I looked at them seamed to be a very weird mixture of red and blue.

Zexion raised his head and nodded towards us. He soon appeared in front of us holding 2 glasses of coke.

"Special Axel Drinks." He announced. "Drink up."

He walked away and served another customer at the opposite end of the bar. Axel laughing after him and taking a large swig of his drink.

We moved onto the dance floor. Axel draped an arm over my shoulder and I placed mine around his waist. I had never felt as close to anyone as I had before this dance. I felt at one with him, our bodies moving at the same time, eyes only looking at each other. Axel bent his head and nuzzled my neck slightly, I felt him mouthing the words to the song against my skin, gasping when he bit gently on the sensitive area of my collar-bone.

I moaned slightly at this and I felt him smile against me. Axel's hands slowly made their way to the small of my back where they stopped for a while, slowly massaging there for a few moments before making their way into the back pockets of my trousers, all the while we were still dancing. I trailed my fingers across his neck in feather light touches, causing him to shiver. I tangled my hands into his hair and moved his face so it was in front of mine. I smiled at him before pulling his head down so our lips collided. Very gently I ran my tongue across his bottom lip, seeking entrance to his mouth. As soon as I had done this, he slipped his tongue into my mouth and slowly caressed mine.

"AXEL!"

Green Eyes broke way from me with a growl and looked around for who had called his name. He was embraced from behind by a very strange looking guy. His hair was pink! Properly pink! He noticed me staring and smiled.

"You must be Roxas, Axel has told me all about you!"

"Um...yea i'm Roxas.''

"Great! I finally get to meet you! You certainly appear to be as nice as Ax said you were."

"Erm...sorry to sound rude, but who the hell are you?"

Axel laughed and hugged me from behind. "Rox-as, this is Marly, or Marluxia, he's…Marly basically, no other way to describe him!"

"Nice to know you think so highly of me Axey-kins. Well it was lovely to be introduced but I must go see Zexy concerning a video tape…Toddles!"

I turned back to Axel with a smirk on my face, slowly putting my hand on the back of his neck.

He refused to lean down and kiss me again, simply grabbing hold of my butt and continued to dance. He looked around briefly then removed his hands from my rear and took my hand. Dragging me across the dance floor to the bathrooms.

Pressing me against the wall of the cubicle he proceeded to leave about 4 hickeys on my neck. Cloud would kill me of he sees these! But at this moment in time, I really don't care, so long as Axel keeps doing that little flicky thing across my neck.

Moaning I tilted my head back, revealing more of my neck.

Axel growled. "If you keep doing that Blondie, your not gonna be a virgin for much longer" he said into my neck, biting down gently as he went.

I couldn't help myself. I tried to stifle me moan in his hair, but it just did not work!

Axel looked me in the eye, staring. Giving me a quick peck on the lips he lifted me off the wall where he had pushed me against and I wrapped my legs around him.

Like this we exited from the club and into his car, where I was strapped down and the door was slammed. Very soon we were driving very quickly back to Axels house.

Luckily the door was unlocked as Axel ran straight thought the house with me struggling to keep up as he dragged me behind him. He yelled 'Hey' to Reno as we ran passed up to his room.

I awoke the next morning lying slightly on top of Axel. He was so cute when he was asleep. I moved some of the hair back from his forehead and kissed it. Last night Axel had held to his threat and I was not regretting it. Entangling my fingers with his hand which was lying between us on the bed I sighed.

"Love you Ax."

This is when the red head decided to show he was actually awake.

"Aww Roxy, how cute. I love you too Blondie, and you might just have a chance to live up to your name tonight. Eh Rox-as?"

I blushed bright red, just as he leaned forward to kiss me softly on the lips.

End.


End file.
